Forget The World
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02] He wanted to know. With those words said much too often, he wanted to know if she would lie with her. And she did, forgetting the world as well. [OneShot Jyoumi]


So….I was bored and was listening to this song for the millionth time, and was urged to suddenly write the fic idea that's been in my head ever since I first heard the song. Sometimes, when I hear a song, one couple comes to mind first when I hear it. Jyoumi was this one.

I hope you enjoy, and like always, please review. However, JyouraKoumi, there's no point, since I already know what you'll say.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. Nor do I own Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

------------------------------

He was nervous. As he wondered the room, he recalled everything he had been forewarned about. The girls, the dancing, the drinks. The warnings and precautions jammed him in the face, blocking him from seeing clearly.

So, as he walked through the crowd, searching for a familiar face, he was startled to find one face that was all _too _familiar.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

As the latest song blared through the huge speakers that happened to be placed right by the jumpy boy, he quickly scattered away, not bothering to glance at the girl behind him.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

He exited the hall, finding himself outside. The door was open, but as he looked at the dark night, with the full moon and the colorful lights from the Gym as his only source of light, he was alarmed by the sudden movement and noise behind him. The noise was soothing, yet so much that it scared him. Startled, he turned around, only to find himself growing warm, and to his surprise, unable to face the other direction.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? _

She was so radiant, he couldn't peel his eyes away. He was ashamed at himself, but no matter the effort he put in, his eyes would veer off. Slowly, she wandered over, smiling slightly. The music from the room echoed in his ears, and the lyrics sunk into him.

_  
I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

His eyes widened. The meaning of the words was all he could do not to scream. He wanted to yell at her, to confess to her. But he was too shy. He was too afraid.

But she knew. Koushiro had told her. He had been so hesitant to tell her, but he did it anyway. She had been shocked. She had pleased. But she had grown to become scared.

She walked over to him. He looked at her, his eyes on the brink of tears. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He just stood their. But his blinking forced him to speak.

"I can't really say this, but-"

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She giggled. She had to. The lyrics and the words that had come from his mouth had forced her to. He sighed, and he bit his lip, nervously. Slowly, his legs acting of their own will, he bent on the cold dirt. Kneeling, he turned with his back away from her.

Gradually, he lay down, his eyes searching the sky and the myriad of stars glittering above.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's burstin' into life  
_

She was shocked. Her mouth was open, but he couldn't see it. She wanted to rush over. She wanted to jump into his arms. She wanted to confess to him. But she couldn't bring herself to speak.

_  
Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

She could, however, bring herself to move. And so she did.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

She knelt beside him. He couldn't bear to watch, so he shut his eyes. The tension, however, was relieved as he heard and felt her lay down next to him.

_  
Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life  
_

He opened his eyes, not letting a faint glimmer of hope rise within him. It got the best of him however. So he looked over, ignoring the pain of the odd angle of his neck and shoulders. He sank into her eyes, which were glistened in tears, and staring up above.

_  
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see _

But she turned. She could feel his eyes boring into her soul. But she didn't mind. She wanted him to. She looked at him, his eyes all of her world. Slowly, he reached his hand within the small gap between the two.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all _

She savored the feeling. She loved that feeling. But she had to grab it. She needed to take it. So, she reached and intertwined her hand into his. He gently squeezed it, and she let out a smile, soaked in her tears. She was happy. He was happy.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As the last chords of the song playing behind them faded, they didn't move. No muscles twitched as the laughter and applause floated towards them. They had forgotten about the dance.

They had forgotten about everything else.

All they could see was each others' eyes. All they could feel was each others' hands. All they could hear was the steady breathing of the other beside them.

They lay with each other, just forgetting the world.


End file.
